Un pas en arrière pour deux en avant
by Animapower
Summary: Après la bataille des griffes pourpres, Yugo et Adamaï retournent quelques mois en arrière pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Reprendra la saison 2 puis continuera par la suite. T pour plus de sûreté, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire tourner cette histoire.
1. Le don du Xelor

**Bonjour! Alors je sais, je prends du retard sur ma fiction -man mais j'ai perdu une série de chapitres dans un crash de mon pc et je vous présente cette fiction à la place. L'autre reviendra quand j'aurai trouvé le courage de la réécrire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne m'appelant pas Ankama inc. je ne possède pas Wakfu<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était là, son chapeau si particulier en lambeau cachant à peine le sommet de son crâne, les marques de son combat imprimées dans la peau alors qu'il contemplait les dégâts causés par cette guerre entre lui et le traître, entre ses amis et les démons causée par la folie de Quilby le félon.<p>

L'île était ravagée, de nombreux soldats de Sufokia gisaient au sol, morts ou inconscient, ses amis Tristepin et Évangéline blessés, Ruel, Encre noire et Ellaine cachés derrière un rocher, Amalia morte d'inquiétude pour eux tous. Et Phaéris et Adamaï, blessés à un point tel qu'il lui était douloureux de les regarder.

Il contemplait, il contemplait ce paysage, se sentant coupable d'avoir déclenché cette situation qui n'était pourtant en rien sa faute, quand tout se figea autour de lui. Des mouettes à Phaëris en passant par la marine Sufokienne et ses amis. Les seules choses qui bougeaient encore étaient lui et son frère.

_-Bien le bonjour ,Yugo l'eliatrope et Adamaï le dragon. _Fit un homme emmailloté dans des bandelettes au visage masqué alors qu'il apparaissait de nul part.

-Nox? Mais que faites vous ici? demandèrent en cœur les deux frères. Vous êtes censé être mort et réduit en poussière, on a retrouvé votre masque devant une tombe près du royaume Sadida et votre wakfu a quitté ce monde!

_-Il se trouve que je suis bien mort, enfin plus ou moins. Voyez vous, suite au Chaos d'Ogrest les dieux cherchent des remplaçants pour réussir là où ils ont échoués et que ceux qui dépassent leurs capacités sont choisis de gré ou de force même si généralement, les dits choisis acceptent volontiers cette tâche pour une raison où pour une autre. Et il se trouve que j'ai réussi là où mon prédécesseur avait échoué, j'ai remonté le temps ,même si cela n'a été que pour quelques minutes, et me voici donc devenu le nouveau dieu Xélor. Ce que vous avez trouvé n'était que mon enveloppe charnelle mortelle remplacée par une nouvelle plus adaptée à l'usage que j'en fait._

-Et on peux savoir ce que vous êtes venus faire ici? demanda le dragon. Vous êtes venu vous venger?

_-Bien sur que non voyons. Je vous dois beaucoup et je voulais vous proposer un moyen de tenter d'annuler ce massacre et de permettre à Yugo ici présent de se faire à l'idée d'être roi._

-Comment savez vous pour ça? Même mes amis ne sont pas au courant...et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par un moyen d'annuler cette catastrophe?

_-Je sais ça parce que j'ai pu entendre tes pensées et la solution que je te propose est simplement de renvoyer vos mémoires actuelles à vos êtres passés._

-Stop! On s'excite pas, pour moi c'est pas net: on est responsables de ta défaite et tu viens nous proposer ça alors la question c'est pourquoi.

_-Vois tu petit dragon, le responsable de cette situation est aussi celui de ma déchéance: c'était lui qui me parlait à travers le cube, qui m'a fait perdre ma famille et m'a poussé à cette folie dont vous m'avez sauvé. De plus, ça me permettrait de me repentir en partie pour mes erreurs._

-Mais comment vous feriez ça? Quand on a remonté le temps dans votre horloge ça a coûté énormément de Wakfu pour seulement quelques minutes.

_-C'est vrai, mais cette fois ci, seul deux personnes seraient concernées et uniquement pour leur esprit. Il me suffirait d'employer le même sort que celui de l'horloge en ciblant vos mémoires. Le seul problème, c'est que pour que le wakfu utilisé reste constant, je devrai utiliser le vôtre. Mais ne craignez rien, la dépense ne sera pas suffisante pour vous tuer, vous risquez juste de rester inconscient pendant un jour ou deux._

-Ça m'a l'air d'être très bien comme idée tu en pense quoi Adamaï?

-Que ça pourrait marcher mais y a un hic, répondit le jeune dragon, qu'est ce que t'y gagne toi à nous permettre cette seconde chance?

_-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est entre autre un moyen de me faire un peu pardonner pour mes crimes mais cela me permettrait aussi d'obtenir d'avantage d'informations sur le Temps en lui même. La seul chose que je vous demanderai en échange, c'est de faire en sorte que le félon ne puisse emporter une autre personne dans sa folie._

-Pour moi ça marche que doit on faire pour le sort?

-Je suis d'accord avec Yugo, ton offre est intéressante.

_-Pour commencer, je vais vous envoyer environ une semaine avant la vision de votre amie Cra quand au reste, c'est à vous d'agir de manière à ce que les choses aillent dans le bon sens._

-D'accord mais pour le sort qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

_-Mais rien!_

Et ils tombèrent dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plut, la suite dans pas longtemps<strong>


	2. Réveil et constat

Ruel était face à un dilemme. Il avait découvert qu'un gisement se trouvait quelque part dans les sous-sols de la forêt Sadida, il comptait partir à la recherche de ce don d'Enutrof et en profiter pour continuer l'éducation de son petit foreur, Kamasutar Junior. Jusque là rien de bien compliqué direz vous, sauf que Yugo et Adamaï s'étaient soudain évanouis la veille pendant le repas et qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Alors même s'il connaissait encore assez peu le petit dragon il s'y était presque autant attaché qu'au fils adoptif de son ami Alibert et il faisait maintenant face à une guerre sans mercie entre ses instincts innés d'enutrof et son inquiétude pour les deux jeunes.

-Tu sais Junior, je crois qu'ils vont finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec tout ça.

La seul réponse du petit familier fut de s'enfoncer dans la poche ventrale où il était en faisant de grands yeux à son maître.

* * *

><p>Evangéline s'enfonçait dans le chagrin, dire que cette cervelle de iop était partie alors même qu'elle venait juste d'accepter ses sentiments, qu'il s'en était allé alors en les laissant seuls, elle et la confrérie mais surtout elle. Et que comme si ça ne suffisait pas, voila que deux de ceux qui l'aidaient à tenir le coup tombaient en hurlant au beau milieu d'un des rares repas auxquels ils venaient tous avant de plonger dans l'inconscience. Si deux de ses piliers s'effondraient comme le principal, elle n'était pas sûre de tenir le coup. Alors elle était là, contemplant le mémorial, érigé pour celui qu'elle aimait, en priant pour le rétablissement de ses deux amis.<p>

* * *

><p>Amalia claqua la porte de la salle du trône sur son frère qui lui reprochait de ne pas assez se concentrer sur les affaires du royaume, mais comment aurait-elle put? Deux des personnes grâce à qui elle avait commencé à vivre vraiment ces derniers mois étaient dans le coma dans l'infirmerie royale depuis la veille et ni elle ni personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils étaient si soudainement tombé alors que quelques secondes plus tôt ils étaient aussi fringants qu'on puisse l'être. Et on lui reprochait d'être inquiète alors qu'un autre membre de la confrérie était mort deux semaines plus tôt par dessus le marché.<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis la prison de Rubilax où ce dernier l'avait enfermé, Tristepin tentait de son mieux de prévenir ses amis qu'il avait survécu tout en regardant son shushu collectionner les autres armes démoniaques.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugo flottait dans le vide, autour de lui tout était noir et ressentait au fond de son esprit que son frère était dans la même situation. Il se rappelait de la proposition de Nox, de la discussion avec le nouveau dieu puis d'une intense douleur avant de se retrouver dans cet endroit.<p>

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une pièce qu'il reconnu vite comme étant la salle de soin du palais sadida. La deuxième, ce fut Adamaï, couché dans le lit voisin, qui se réveillait.

"Aouch ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un groupe entier de pious en train de chanter dans le crâne!"

"Ouais ben t'as de la chance parce que moi j'ai carrément l'impression de m'être fait secouer par Grougal comme le jour où je lui ai marché sur la queue."

"Avant ou après son séjour dans le Dofus?"

"Avant tu pense bien. Sinon, tu sais si on est bien revenus dans le passé?"

"Ben vu qu'on est dans l'infirmerie sadida je pense que c'est bon. Tu as une idée de quand on est?"

"Faut voir mais d'abord faudrait savoir depuis combien de temps on est évanouis"

Ils passèrent le paravent les séparant du reste de la pièce et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, sortirent dans le couloir pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un d'encore éveillé à cette heure tardive.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour tomber sur maître Joris qui semblait les avoir attendus devant la salle.

"Eh bien qui voila? J'ai crois deviner que vous aimeriez savoir combien de temps vous êtes restés inconscients."

"Euh...oui, pourriez vous nous expliquer ce que nous faisions à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît?" répondit l'eliatrope pendant que son frère se posait une énième fois de si l'étrange personnage n'était pas capable de voir dans l'avenir. "Les choses sont un peu floues pour nous."

"Vous êtes restés à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours après être tombés en hurlant pendant le repas en compagnie de vos amis. Vous leur avez fait très peur, ils craignaient de vous perdre après la mort de votre compagnon."

Donc ils étaient entre leur combat dans l'horloge et l'attaque de la maman gerbille...Bon à savoir.

"Excusez-moi mais vous avez bien dit "tombés en hurlant"?"

"Oui, vous étiez en train de parler avec Ruel Stroud quand vous êtes tout à coup tombé exactement en même temps puis vous avez hurlé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de perdre définitivement connaissance. Sauriez vous pourquoi?"

Et pendant un instant, les jumeaux eurent la dérangeante impression que le petit conseiller savait.

"Eh bien notre combat contre Nox nous a profondément fait user de notre Wakfu à un point qu'il est normal d'avoir des séquelles," commença le petit dragon, "cet évanouissement doit venir d'une légère distorsion lors de la régénération de nos pouvoirs."

Alors là, Yugo était soufflé par les talents de menteurs de son frère: il y croyait presque lui même!

"Dans ce cas, je vous suggérerait d'aller rassurer vos amis au plus vite."

"C'est un bon conseil maître Joris, sauriez vous s'ils sont encore réveillés?"

"La princesse est actuellement en entrevue avec son père, il devraient bientôt avoir fini. Dame Évangéline est encore près du mémorial du guerrier roux, votre tofu est d'ailleurs avec elle, et Monsieur Stroud est introuvable depuis hier soir."

"Dans ce cas on va y aller. Merci Maître Joris!"

Et quand il fut sûr d'être seul, le petit homme répondit par un simple:

"Mais je vous en prie, voyageurs du temps."

* * *

><p>En chemin vers la statue de Pinpin, Yugo décida de parler à son frère de quelque chose qui l'avait frappé depuis leur réveil.<p>

"Dis Adamaï, t'as pas une sensation bizarre depuis qu'on s'est réveillés?"

"Si! Y a des moments, j'avait l'impression que c'était moi qui parlait alors que c'était toi qui répondait à Maître Joris."

"Moi aussi j'avais cette impression, tu crois que le voyage dans le temps a influer sur nos esprits?"

"Je pense pas, pour moi ça ressemble plus à la fois où je t'avais appelé quand t'étais coincé dans le monde des Shushus. Je me demande si le fait d'avoir été dans un état aussi critique n'aurais pas renforcé notre lien mental."

"Comment ça?"

"Tu te souviens de ce que nous avait dis Quilby à propos du lien mental entre les eliatropes primordiaux et leur frère dragon? Eh bien je pense que par instinct de préservation nos esprits ont cherché refuge dans celui de l'autre. Ainsi, notre liaison psychique aurait été renforcée bien plus qu'en temps normal et se serait peu ou pas affaiblie."

"Ça veut dire qu'on peut faire de la télépathie plus facilement?"

"Mieux, je pense qu'on pourrait même fusionner temporairement nos consciences avec un peu d'entrainement voir même échanger tout aussi temporairement de corps. Pense à toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvrent à nous avec ça."

"Ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'on vas devoir apprendre à gérer ça si je veux pas avoir envie de manger des gerbilles."

"Rabat-joie!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un petit chapitre tout simple pour continuer à mettre en place la trame de l'histoire.<em>**

**_Pour le lien mental entre Yugo et Adamaï, je me sers du lien entre un dragon et son dragonnier dans le "Cycle de l'héritage", je pense le développer au fur et à mesure de l'aventure._**

**_Quand à Joris, il s'agit d'un personnage que j'apprécie et à qui je comptait faire jouer un rôle plus tard dans l'histoire même si c'est encore un peu flou._**

**_Sur ce je vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._**

**_P.S: reviews?_**


End file.
